Blessing From Hell
by Life's Shadow
Summary: Kagome has returned to her time changed into something she never thought could be possible, and it's all because of a certain twotimeing dog demon.
1. Preface

'I never wanted this to happen. No, this is too much. The restless, paranoia will never stop. And it's all because of him.' Higarashi Kagome thought as she laid facedown on her bed thinking of what had happened back in the feudal era. 'It was all because of him, he turned me into this, he brayed me, leaving me fore dead to run off with another woman, a fake woman no less.' Her eyes started to tear the more she thought about it and Buyo started to purr from his balled position on her back, just to try and comfort her. Downstairs she could hear her brother as he made his way into the house, slamming the door and kicking off his shoes. It seemed as if he was trying he was trying to imitate Godzilla, stomping through town, trying to make as much racket as he could, but that was just what Kagome thought. Her claws sank further into her mattress as even the slightest noises irritated her beyond belief.

To say that she hated being like this was an understatement. She. Loathed. It. Most if it was the complete overload of her senses and the lack of control when it came to strength, but who wouldn't be at least a little miffed because of that? Her tail started wagging angrily as she thought about how things could have turned out. She could have been happy, she could have completed the Shikon no tama and made the wish for everyone to be happy so that the damnable jewel would be gone from the world, she could have come back home to live a normal life in the normal world. But then he had to go and ruin everything, him and his "I'm so cold, I'll say I love you, turn you into a demon, than run off with another woman, leaving you there to die, hot" ass. (Strike "hot ass" from the record.)

She stopped wagging her tail when Buyo started playing with it, laying the midnight blue appendage next to her stomach, strewn with the pink and white sheets on her bed. Of all the things that could have happened to her, she had to be transformed from human to demon and she only had one person to thank for it.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru."


	2. Chapter 1

A couple months ago in the feudal era----

Inuyasha was ready to explode. The group had not encountered any demon all day and he was ready to rip his hair out. Board out of his skull didn't even begin to cover it and the humans chattering on behind him about absolutely nothing didn't help the fact that he needed to punch something right now.

He was both angered and relieved when he caught a whiff of his half brother, Sesshoumaru. Of course Inuyasha was more than slightly annoyed because this sibling of his tried to kill him every once in a while, but right now, he say Sesshoumaru as less of a threat and more of a punching bag.

He came to an immediate halt, claws itching and a visible smirk on his face. A gust of wind blew his long, white hair to one side as he crouched a little, as if getting ready to pounce on something.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from behind him. The rest of the group had nearly bumped into him when he stopped so suddenly. It took all Kagome had not to fall on top of him.

Inuyasha didn't have time to respond, when a blue lightning bolt landed at their feet, scattering the group along the path. And just as quickly as the presence of Sesshoumaru was felt, it was gone, disappearing in the direction of the western lands.

Miroku sat up with a grown, rubbing the upper part of his arm the he landed on in the fall. "What in kami's name was that?"

"It was Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled, once again fighting the urge to punch something.

Sango stood up, trying to relieve the pain in her but, "What did he want?"

"How the hell should I know!"

"Well he's your brother." Sango retorted.

Shippo crawled out from underneath a nearby bush when the argument began; he sat up, sniffed a bit, and looked around, noticing something was off. "Uh, guys."

"That doesn't mean I know anything about him!"

"Guys?"

"Well you should, he is your brother!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Both Sango and Inuyasha screamed, turning to Shippo, who backed away a bit under their angry glares.

"Where is Kagome-sama?" Miroku just now noticed her disappearance and brought it to the attention of the bickering couple.

"That's what I was going to tell you, she's gone."

Inuyasha immediately sniffed the surrounding trying to find her scent. He fallowed it into the forest to where she must have landed after the blast, but after that, her scent disappeared. Kagome was nowhere to be found.

* * *

He could not stand it. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga, he got this, he got that, Inuyasha was the favorite. Inuyasha always get what he wants.

Sesshoumaru had been fallowing the group from a while, not exactly to steal anything from them, but just to observe them. He had found out a lot by just watching them. The Kagome girl was not of this time period and her home could be found on the other side of the Bone-Eaters Well, the houshi did not fallow the path of the monk nor respected a woman's personal space, the taijia, for an unknown reason, is romantically attracted to monk, as is the girl to Inuyasha, though he seems to be attached to the dead miko. The fox kit appears to have no other family so see the girl as his mother and the fire neko seems to be the taijia's companion.

In observing them, Sesshoumaru learned both their strengths and weaknesses, and Inuyasha had two major weaknesses, he was egotistical and he took for granted everything he had. Tetsusaiga, which he swings around senselessly without the proper training, which he could have easily gotten, the power of the jewel fragments that hang around the Kagome girl's neck, which could make him stronger, if only temporarily, and the girl her self. He does not see that the girl fallows him around like a lost puppy, swoons over him and such, and even puts up with him as he goes to see the dead miko thinking that the resurrected priestess will love him again. The whelp does not deserve a person such as that girl.

The plan formed in Sesshoumaru's head that he would teach his half-brother a lesson. He would kidnap the girl to teach Inuyasha to respect what he has. The girl could keep watch over Rin in place of Jaken, Sesshoumaru almost felt sorry of the toad demon just thinking of what the human girl put him through, almost.

The plan was put into action. Sesshoumaru hovered above the group, unmasking his scent, knowing Inuyasha would stop as soon as he caught wind of it. He aimed Tokijin to strike the middle of the group, sending a blast that would send everyone in a different direction, but would not actually hurt anyone.

He saw the girl fall to one side of the trail and he was on the ground in an instant. She uttered a small sound of surprise when one of his hands closed around her mouth to keep her silent. He used his other hand to hold her against him as he took to the sky once again, heading for the western lands.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank the people who reviewed, I really didn't think the preface was that good and I would especially like to thank 'wouldent you like to know' for sending me such an inspiring review. I couldn't have written the first chapter nor made a nice campfire to keep me warm without you. 


	3. Chapter 2

It took Kagome almost a minuet to figure out exactly where she was and who was holding her, and she would have screamed bloody murder if not for the fact that a clawed hand was still covering her mouth. It only came out as a muffled: "mmmmmhhhh!" which was not as effective.

"If you start to squirm, you will be dropped." Sesshoumaru blankly stated from his position behind her. His voice made her stiffen even more, if it was possible. Her body was already getting cramps because of unease brought on by being to close to him, and his hand was practically crushing her ribs.

"Mmh mmmmmh. (It hurts.)" She said into his hand though she expected him to neither understand her nor care.

"Hold still."

She expected wrong.

She could feel his head starting to tilt forward from behind her. His heated breath started to trace the hairs on her neck. She began to squirm in his grasp, not knowing what he was doing.

"You said it hurt did you not?" Kagome halted her movements and nodded, slightly surprised. "Than tilt your head to the right and hold still."

She did as he instructed, not wanting to anger the lethal demon. She started to get more nervous when Sesshoumaru started to sniff the nape of her neck, like Inuyasha did when he was searching for something. When he found what he was looking for, he brought his mouth closer and, without warning, bit her.

Though the bite healed almost instantly, he licked the small amount of blood off the crescent shaped mark now visible on the nape of her neck. Kagome didn't feel any different than she did before only now she had a throbbing pain in her neck, but once again she was proved wrong.

Sesshoumaru lifted the hand from her mouth the join it with the one holding her to him, he did not care if she screamed now. He was in control.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked calmly, though still feeling very nervous. Though she could not see him, she could practically feel the smirk pulling at his lips. She tried to turn in his grasp to see if it was true but was halted with a single word.

"Relax."

In that instant, Kagome's body completely relaxed against Sesshoumaru and though she was still conscious, she could not move her limbs.

He shifted her to a more comfortable position as he glided down to a stream with a waterfall. When he touched down, Kagome was about to repeat her question but he cut her off with another command. "Sleep." Within seconds, Kagome was asleep.

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he now had part A of his plan complete, the fact that he now had complete control over the girl was an added bonus for he knew that she would surely put up a larger fight when she got over the initial shock.

With more ideas brewing in his mind, Sesshoumaru stepped past the waterfall, into the cave, and into his hidden fortress.


End file.
